User talk:Ymmot392
Do you have the name Ymmot on Youtube? Yes, I do have a Youtube. It's Ymmot392.--Ymmot392 05:53, 12 August 2009 (UTC) I am glad to see the great Pikmin spritist to join our wiki. I am quite impressed with your sprite work, and I do hope you can be a helpful addition to our wiki! Jpmrocks 00:24, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I decided (especially after all of the E3 Pikmin 3 stuff) I should indulge myself into the Pikmin community. Ymmot392 00:51, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Yay that would be cool to scype i've been a little busy so let me know when. PikminMaster771 (talk) 22:51, October 1, 2012 (UTC)PikminMaster771 Thanks for helping out with the Pikmin Adventure info. Nice to know I wont have to work on all the pages myself now. Do you think U might be able to get a decent-quality picture of Emperor Pinchepede ingame? I got the statue in the main park plaza but it's only his head, not his full body... ShadowRaptor101 (talk) 01:14, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Pink Pikmin Sprites Currently I have been working on trying to make a great pink pikmin sprite sheet and now I have finished. I also noticed you have a series invoving pikmin sprites. So my question to you is... would you like for me to give you a link to my pink pikmin sprite sheet? (I make then off of the blue pikmin sprites.) And if you do, please give credit to Me, Kingpikmin6799 and Mattdog100000. Kingpikmin6799 (talk) 20:40, November 27, 2012 (UTC) From Olio: Hi Ymmot, it's nice to see you on Pikmin Wiki! DucOlio (talk) 16:16, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for updating me with this message. I compeletly agree with the direct pages and not the seperate ones. I was originally in charge of this project, and I sorta half-did it... But thank you for taking up with this project, it will help the wiki a lot! Captains! Dismissed! (talk) 06:17, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Please do not do that This is a bit late, but I noticed that you have been putting the notes onto the pages themselves. Please do not do that, as sometime in the past, we had an agreement to move them to separate page. Would you do a favor for me and revert those edits you made? I did some of them, but that is a fairly large amount of pages you edited. If you need anymore information, please contact me. --Thenewguy34(Other) 13:59, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Uh... I don't know when this was spoken of. I feel if we have a main hub page for all the notes AND have the quotes on the host item pages, it will look cleaner and more organized. Sorry, this was my fault for all this confusion. Captains! Dismissed! (talk) 03:14, December 4, 2012 (UTC) I believe there are already some host pages, Notes/Olimar, Recipies/Louie, Notes/Reel, Notes/Ship, etc. But yeah, I don;t think we'll be needing templates for notes and such, though I would like to work on some of the current ones. Captains! Dismissed! (talk) 03:52, December 5, 2012 (UTC) The pages you referenced were the organized pages I was thinking about. I also would like to have the pages that are just a single quote removed, they are pointless, and clutter up the wiki. Captains! Dismissed! (talk) 04:23, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Ummm... I feel that have a main page to hold each individual quote set. No templates will be needed, but if you can show me an example of this idea, then it'll help me decide. Captains! Dismissed! (talk) 05:13, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Oh my god did you see that?! Is'nt this Amazing? DucOlio (talk) 13:55, December 5, 2012 (UTC) That seems perfect. Captains! Dismissed! (talk) 15:25, December 5, 2012 (UTC) HEY, that looks like my Pikmin 3 Logo ... :( PokeminMaster, Master of Pokémon and Pikmin (Talk to me Here) 22:30, April 15, 2013 (UTC) found watercooler pikmin i found the newer pikmin look near the end of the video the pikmin going back to recieve more gold. After the cherry went into the pod it looks turquoise/light green Those were white Pikmin. Ymmot392 (talk) 18:20, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Uh... About the templates... Between you and me, I don't ANYTHING about the techy stuff to editting a wiki. My idea for the notes was have a main hub page that has all the notes written down in alphabetical order, which we have, and then on each owner page, Citrus Lump for example, have the Quotes said my the Ship and Louie under the appropriate section. I didn't think templates would be needed, so I can't really help for the templates... I've seen how TheNewGuy doesnt want the quotes on the owner pages, but I feel this would be the best compromise for both sides. I'm sorry I can't help with the templates, I'm still struggling with learning how to organize the front page (though I love those buttons that friend of yours made, that was fantastic). Again, sorry for not being able to help with templates. Captains! Dismissed! (talk) 02:31, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Yay thanks for that. I was trying something with my WiiU thank you for reverting it back my apologies sorry for any trouble.PikminMaster771 (talk) 22:48, December 19, 2012 (UTC)PikminMaster771 P.S. let me know if this messes anything up WiiU in use right now Hi Hi :3 Just stopping by to say thanks for reverting the trolling that the Wikia contributor did on my page. Appreciate it~! Want some cupcakes? They're to DIE for! 15:40, December 23, 2012 (UTC) It appears I have nothing in my power to ban or unban people... At least that I know of. Sorry I cant help currently. Captains! Dismissed! (talk) 07:31, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ymmot, I've noticed that have uploaded a few high quality pictures. Do you think you can possibly help update the wiki with some higher resolution pics? Maybe even a few videos? Captains! Dismissed! (talk) 16:24, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ymmot392 I didn't know you were on Youtube. This just made this party 20% cooler. Say send me a message when it's right to skipe. So just sit down and grab some popcorn watch the screen14:59, December 30, 2012 (UTC)PikminMaster771 The pictures are beautiful! What do you use to get such good photos? Captains! Dismissed! (talk) 17:27, January 3, 2013 (UTC) I'm screencapping from a Pikmin 2 ROM on the Dolphin emulator. I playing through the game, taking screenshots of anything that might be useful to the Wiki. Ymmot392 (talk) 18:15, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey... You wouldnt happen to have any recording software would you? We could have some more clear videos too, like cutscenes and whatnot. Captains! Dismissed! (talk) 16:35, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Images I am not on here much, but I have noticed how many files you have been uploading. Can you please upload images that are not superseded? Uploading 600 images that are only slightly different from eachother is just uploading of duplicate/superseded files. If you are going to upload files, please make sure that those files are appropriate. Also, can you be sure to mark your images with Template:Screenshot? This instantly categorizes files so they can all be found in just one place. --Thenewguy34(Other) 23:24, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Blocked I am not blocking you to be mean, it is just that you are turning pages into a peanut gallery. You need to understand where the limit is to uploading files. Note that you are indeed capable of editing your talk page until you are unblocked. But only your talk page. --Thenewguy34(Other) 15:14, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Alright, I guess I understand what you mean. Sometimes I just feel like having the most information possible is good. But yet again, it gets cluttered. Can we at least keep one image of each of the alternate costumes for Olimar and the President's wife? I feel like those two are a bit important. Ymmot392 (talk) 15:22, January 8, 2013 (UTC) This one is the alternate costume for Olimar's wife, and I haven't yet uploaded the one of the President's wife. But this is what it looks like. Ymmot392 (talk) 15:30, January 8, 2013 (UTC) :What are their file locations (use this page to find them, as you were the one who uploaded them)? --Thenewguy34(Other) 15:26, January 8, 2013 (UTC) :You think we could at least have a gallery for the other ***SPAM?*** icons on the mail page? Or maybe we could make a page for the spammers, I donno. I think they'd be connected enough to mail to just stay on there. I just think that the images of the silouettes are important enough to keep. :Ymmot392 (talk) 15:45, January 8, 2013 (UTC) ::One silhouette is fine. Also, I have unblocked you. If you continue to upload unneeded files, I am going to have to ask you to show me all files before you upload them. And I do not want to have to do that, because it can take up a lot of time. --Thenewguy34(Other) 15:49, January 8, 2013 (UTC) ::Alright, I'll watch what I post from now on. Sorry about all the trouble. ::Ymmot392 (talk) 15:53, January 8, 2013 (UTC) My ingenious idea for flying pikmin It will be usless to throw the flying pikmin due to them being airborne. So i come up with an idea that made sence. with your whistle a new mechanic is to shine a flashing light on a specific object by pressing "A" while you have selected the pink pikmin. This will attract the flying pikmin to that object. This idea helps with thier compound eyes,suggesting that there based on fly insectoid creatures. Hey, I was browing through articles and saw the pictures of the Mystical Energy Series from Pikmin 2 need an update. Their cut off at the sides are look low res. Do you think you can help out there? Captains! Dismissed! (talk) 05:55, January 21, 2013 (UTC) : Sure can do! Ymmot392 (talk) 06:03, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Those pics looks great. Also, where did you get those new HD pics of the Pikmin 3 bulborbs? Captains! Dismissed! (talk) 04:33, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! I got them here: http://www.neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?t=509614 When you save them or view them, they are enlarged, so don't worry about them being low resolution.Ymmot392 (talk) 20:05, January 24, 2013 (UTC) File locations When you upload a file, please make the file location a brief description of the image, like File:Red Bulborb.jpg. A computer-generated file location like File:843qsdaoshwe.jpg or File:006.gif looks very odd for a file name, correct? And having 100 files with computer-generated names just looks completely random. --Thenewguy34(Other) 12:42, January 26, 2013 (UTC) : Okay, I'll make sure to do that from now on. Ymmot392 (talk) 21:51, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Just Asking a quaestion, are you by any chance, a brony? : No, but I do watch the show occasionally. Ymmot392 (talk) 13:59, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Hello! Hello Ymmot! Just thought I would say hi, your youtube channel is probably my favorite. Its great to watch another pikmin fan, well, enjoy pikmin. I also believe we are friends on Deviantart, Im Olimar666, I put a lot of pikmin figure pictures up on there. (Or at least did, I haven't been on in a while.) Anyways, just wanted to say hi and Im a fan of your videos! Pikmincraze66 (talk) Hello Ymmot!! Awesome videos. Keep up the good work! Kirby3431255 (talk) 13:16, February 17, 2013 (UTC)Kirby3431255 pikberry149 21:12, February 17, 2013 (UTC) i'm sorry to say this, but if you google "pikipedia" , you'll find that it is an elite nintendo wiki, yet all text is the same. this actually means that this wiki's information is copied from pikipedia's WORD FOR WORD and pikipedia, the rightful owner of all this information, wasn't cited at all! this might be a huge shock to you, but it's true. You rock, hackers are FA1L, goodbye. 21:15, February 17, 2013 (UTC) i'm sorry to say this, but if you google "pikipedia" , you'll find that it is an elite nintendo wiki, yet all text is the same. this actually means that this wiki's information is copied from pikipedia's WORD FOR WORD and pikipedia, the rightful owner of all this information, wasn't cited at all! this might be a huge shock to you, but it's true. You rock, hackers are FA1L, goodbye. : Or I could simply google Pikmin Wiki and get a better wiki... Ymmot392 (talk) 06:08, February 18, 2013 (UTC) : Yeah! I noticed this as well! This wiki is better, because all the stuff is not copied. Kirby3431255 (talk) 07:26, February 18, 2013 (UTC) im different! this wiki is not part of NIWA though The rest of NIWA is quite legit, but their Pikmin Wiki is a copy of ours. They even have GreenPickle and Crystal Lucario's snarky chats and google references scattered on the talk pages. All that's different is that they have fewer pages, they have the old layout and they have a slightly better front page. I am trying to talk to the NIWA owners though, get their take on it. Maybe even get us in on some NIWA action? It could help us out quite a bit. Also, I saw what you said on NEO... Pretty beautiful words. Captain JPMRocks, at your service. (talk) 16:12, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Forgot to mention, would it be possible to get some of your custom pikmin sprites so I can use them for the wiki achievements? I've tried using Pikmin screenies, but they dont feel to flow as well as sprites. Captain JPMRocks, at your service. (talk) 16:13, March 25, 2013 (UTC) : What do you mean NEO? Could you link it to me? Also, sure. Here is the main spritesheet that I use . A lot of them aren't exactly mine, they are mostly made by Mattdog1000000, and I added additional sprites that are in his style. Some of the sprites are bound to be updated every once in a while. Ymmot392 (talk) 22:37, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Neo as in some gameblogging forum thingy. Everyone was bagging on the screenies, and you struck them down like nothin! Captain JPMRocks, at your service. (talk) 05:19, March 26, 2013 (UTC) : Lol I don't remember what I said, could you send me a link to the forum post or whatever? Ymmot392 (talk) 06:32, March 26, 2013 (UTC) If can find again, I will. And, I dont have any photoediting programs... I was kinda asking you to give me seperate files since I have no photoediting... Captain JPMRocks, at your service. (talk) 17:54, March 26, 2013 (UTC) : Not even MS Paint? Ymmot392 (talk) 01:53, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Unfortunately no... I have a MAC mate. Also, while going through some page termination, I'm having weird issues with the notes section of this page... http://pikmin.wikia.com/wiki/Ranging_Bloyster[[User:Jpmrocks7|Captain JPMRocks, at your service.]] (talk) 05:05, March 27, 2013 (UTC) : Try GIMP. It should work on Mac. Also what kind of problems are you having? Like what are you trying to do? Ymmot392 (talk) 23:39, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey! When I first joined the wiki, I saw your name. I then realized you had a YouTube channel. I just wanted to know I loved your "Pikmin Development Maps!" I even subbed you! JedyEmolion (talk) 00:17, March 28, 2013 (UTC)JedyEmolionJedyEmolion (talk) 00:17, March 28, 2013 (UTC) : Thanks man! I'm glad you like my stuff! I wanna add more development kinda videos but I can't exactly find anything that interesting... Ymmot392 (talk) 00:44, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey, so I'll be gone for about four days, so you'll need to be in charge. Also, the Spotty Bulbear needs Olimar and Louie's Notes, it only has reel notes. See ya when I get back! Captain JPMRocks, at your service. (talk) 04:50, March 29, 2013 (UTC) I have returned, mate! Captain JPMRocks, at your service. (talk) 22:57, March 31, 2013 (UTC) I'm going page-nazi, and it feels weird to have our page population drop that much... Captain JPMRocks, at your service. (talk) 04:33, April 3, 2013 (UTC) It's fine, mate, but my Spring Break is almost over! You'll be taking over for me then, lol. Captain JPMRocks, at your service. (talk) 06:28, April 4, 2013 (UTC) : Alrighty! Ymmot392 (talk) 13:51, April 4, 2013 (UTC) I have reenabled Blogs for the wiki... I have no idea how to get them on the front page though... It'll be key to big Pikmin Wiki Changes... Captain JPMRocks, at your service. (talk) 06:35, April 6, 2013 (UTC) solo queria ganar medallas Blogs are Disappearing? Our blog posts disappeared... And there's no blog tab on my user page. That's weird. Jackalope1313 (talk) 20:35, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Good Job! + An Idea I saw you were doing a new wiki project, the Pikmin Adventure plants (which you might want to mark as spoilers). But I have anither thing we may need to get done. I was thinking about having all the individual glitch pages (pages on glitches) all onto one or two pages. But I'm not sure if it's a good idea or not... What do you think? PS: Awesome job on the note transfers! Captain JPMRocks, at your service. (talk) 03:28, April 26, 2013 (UTC) : I donno if it's that "spoiler"-ey, I'm gonna leave it, and add on over time, unless people wanna help out with the notes, I have all of the pictures ready to go, copying all the notes from the game is a little time consuming however. But yeah I think a compiled glitch page would be a great idea. : Thanks! All I really did was the Dream Series, I was kinda tight on time. : Ymmot392 (talk) 04:48, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Question? I have a question: I have recently thought of a new Pikmin Challenge and I was wondering, if I made a page regarding it, will I get in trouble. I'm basically asking for consent before I create the article. If you say no, I understand. You might see something similar to this on Crystal Lucario's talk, and yes, it was me. (p.s. I am dubbing it... The HIPPIE CHALLENGE!) Pikmin.Fan1991 (talk) 10:21, April 27, 2013 (UTC) : If it's not canon, it doesn't belong on the wiki. Sorry. Ymmot392 (talk) 20:33, April 27, 2013 (UTC) :: Well, it'd be a lot better if we still had blogs and you could post it there or something. I guess go ahead and make the page. I guess the admins could check it out and approve it. Ymmot392 (talk) 02:01, April 28, 2013 (UTC) ::: Dumb question, but by that, you mean... what? I mean, I know the difference between canon and fanon, but I have seen articles on this wiki for (to my knowledge) fan-made challenges, unless it became canon through it's popularity... Okay, sorry, just thinking out loud... Pikmin.Fan1991 (talk) 01:26, April 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::: In any case, I put it on my profile for viewing, so if you (or anyone else) want to look at it, it is there. Pikmin.Fan1991 (talk) 10:40, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey I'm going to be helping this wiki out.Denevérek (talk) 22:23, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Help!Edit So, I tried prettying up the Navigation Bar, but in turn caused new pages to be made. So I tried copying and pasting, and that didnt turn out for the best, so I need help! http://pikmin.wikia.com/wiki/Editing I'm trying to get it to look like the Help:Editing page Thanks, Captain JPMRocks, at your service. (talk) 18:56, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Found it Hey Ymmot392 I think this is what your looking for http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=anwsokHIeok. Just take care of the rest.Ryenlee (talk) 05:23, June 14, 2013 (UTC) : .Wow! Thank you so much! Ymmot392 (talk) 05:40, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hello Ymmot392 just asying your doing great Im also subbed to you on Youtube. Im a fan of your Pikmin analysis videos hope I get to watch more of themCaptain Matt34 (talk) 16:38, June 14, 2013 (UTC)Captain Matt34 need assistance. Do you want any help :) : Hey RyenLee! By any chance, would you be able to get a Skype so you can join our Pikmin Wiki group chat? We have a lot of good discussions to make the wiki as good as it can be, so any help would be great. It's also great for communicating announcements and updates. Go ahead and add me on Skype when you can, and I'll add you to the group chatroom. My Skype is ymmot392 or Ymmotoman, either one works. Thanks! Ymmot392 (talk) 23:47, June 16, 2013 (UTC) ::: My skype name is Hocotate, if you're wondering. I've never used it before XP... StuperStar (talk) 00:07, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I started up a page to hold ALL the glitches on the wiki. And boy, is that gonna be the hardest thing to take care of on the wiki. Captain JPMRocks, at your service. (talk) 04:59, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Ymmot392. I am hugely excited about Pikmin 3 and love to see any new information about the game. I have a request. Often I come to this wiki (i've edited it often as well) and find awesome new information and notice that you often play a crucial part in it. My problem is, I notice a page for a new enemy or an old page for an unknown enemy that now has a name but i always have trouble finding the source or video it came from. Could you cite the source you got the picture or the enemy name from? I saw the page for the giant Hermit Crawmad-ish thing and spent forever finding the video it came from. Right now I'd like to see the source from which you got the Peckish Aristocrab's name. Thanks! : Thanks for sharing your concern! I've discussed this with many of the other contributers, so hopefully we will cite our sources more often. I'll be added a citation to the Peckish Aristocrab's name shortly. Ymmot392 (talk) 03:28, June 18, 2013 (UTC) It looks awesome! I say go fully charged forward with it! Captain JPMRocks, at your service. (talk) 04:25, June 18, 2013 (UTC) I just reenabled blogs. Maybe you can fit that in somewhere? Captain JPMRocks, at your service. (talk) 04:28, June 18, 2013 (UTC) : Okay, I'm trying, the only issue is that when I input the recent blog post thing, it'll show like, the ENTIRE first page of blog posts (which is 10) and it hangs down pretty far. I donno if we should keep it or not. Ymmot392 (talk) 04:40, June 18, 2013 (UTC) ::: Nevermind, I don't think we should have the blog posts on the homepage. It may seem a little intimidating to people who want to look at our resources. We can probably put it on a contributors page or something if we every want to make something like that, though. Ymmot392 (talk) 04:48, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Your front page looks awesome, but a few things: *The ad there kinds ruins the whole thing, so we may have to work around that somehow. *The Games box seems kind weird to me, I'll bring it up in the next Skype call. *The Poll we may have to take out (maybe) *I'd like to possibly see Blogs on the front page again *The "Welcome to" and "Games" will probably need to be changed. But other then that, it looks fantastic! Great work! Captain JPMRocks, at your service. (talk) 05:12, June 18, 2013 (UTC) : Thanks! Again, I'm not sure if we should really have blog posts in the front. It's more of a community thing than an information thing, which Wikis should be for the latter. It's be cool, but partially unfitting. It's another good reason to delete the poll thing, but yet again, polls are often on the front page of many Wikis, so we should probably keep it, not to mention, it is very easy to use right then and there. Ymmot392 (talk) 05:47, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Ah I see. I'm certain we can talk about it more in the next Skype conference. Also, congrats on Admin! Chat Mod helped out a lot, eh? Captain JPMRocks, at your service. (talk) 14:09, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Congrats on your adminship! You really do deserve it. I probably won't make it to any Skype conference that's before Friday. I'm vacationing right now and I'll be back on Thursday. Jackalope1313 (talk) 14:47, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Hi Ymott Nice to meet you please tell me if you have edited over 100 pages!---- : A lot more, why? Ymmot392 (talk) 15:35, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Hello Ymmot! AeroBlaze777 (talk) 18:25, June 20, 2013 (UTC)AeroBlaze777 Picture Achievements Okay, so, that achievement chain about adding pictures to articles, I have an idea. We can use the picture we have of Alph scanning an enemy with the KopPad, as the background, with a little number on the bottom. Captain JPMRocks, at your service. (talk) 06:08, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Blogs Another thing, is it possible ot have a "Blogs" section on the right hand side of every page EXCEPT the front page? A few wikis do it with Forums or Blogs, and I think it could be a nifty little addition to have to make the wiki seem more "social". Captain JPMRocks, at your service. (talk) 06:14, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Your Pikmin 2 records are noticably better than your Pikmin records.Snazzycat99 (talk) 17:07, June 21, 2013 (UTC)Snazzycat99 admin assistance. Rules Is the three personal pics rule still a part of the wiki? Captain JPMRocks, at your service. (talk) 02:37, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Locked Page Errors Hey Ymmot. I noticed there are quite a few spelling errors on the Pikmin 3 page. It is locked, so I was wondering if an admin can change it. EX: Brittany is spelled "Britany" in a few places. AeroBlaze777 (talk) 15:22, July 4, 2013 (UTC)AeroBlaze777 Hi hi ymmot, you sure know a lot about pikmin, what amazes me greatly on your hard work on editing so much stuff on the pikmin wikia good job ymmot. Your channel is awesome! The pikmin DS adventures is hilarous! I like waffles :D (talk) 14:58, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Lettucecow Bingo battle pics Hello! I heard you had a digital version of the prima official guide, and was wondering if you could upload the pictures of the bingo battle layouts for each stage. It will help give more info to the pages.Polonoid 75 (talk) 22:15, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Ugh, silly me, ignore this, as I have just noticed that you started before I posted this. Haha, sall good. I was actually reading the post you made to Shadowraptor, so I decided to begin work on that. I got a little sidetracked by the enemy infoboxes though... Back to work on Bingo Battle! "Gettin' the Pikmin"~Ymmot392 (talk) 22:29, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Hello- I did a lot of work locating and entering all the location descriptions for the most of the Data Files in Pikmin 3. Recently a user has removed much of what I wrote. We basically disagree with how much information should be there. I figured that most people looking for that data files can't find them. As such I wrote them all in a standard way from the landing location to the data file. He has greatly reduced the descriptions and in several cases, I believe they are now confusing. Could you take a look at his edits and see if all the reduction improves the artcles? http://pikmin.wikia.com/wiki/Indigenous_Life_%28Exploration_Notes%29?action=history <-- such as this one and the other Exploration Notes sections. Thanks Nwagers (talk) 02:40, September 27, 2013 (UTC) DLC We gotta get to updating our wiki. Update the "Wiki News" thingy, and change the "Featured"s on the front page. And Tell Mikey I have a Halloween gift for him. Captain JPMRocks, at your service. (talk) 03:12, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Cursor I got coding... Can you decifer it? body { cursor:url(http://cur.cursors-4u.net/toons/too-5/too461.cur), pointer !important; } I also got a link to the conversation of how to use it. http://powerpuff.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:19246#2 Herubbleburlbeb. (talk) 23:34, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I may be wrong, but I think the bold cursor is what will prompt the url to open (by open, I mean become visible), the url in this case being what's in parenthesis, the comma separating parts of the command and the red pointer to the !important may be for the url or something similar, such as a certain word or phrase that the cursor is over. Like I said, I could be wrong, and I probably am, but I'm just going off of what I know. Pikmin.Fan1991 (talk) 23:59, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Meet the Admins Tommy, I made a new admin redirectory page. We need your "you" there. http://pikmin.wikia.com/wiki/Meet_the_Admins JPM Next Big Wiki Project Heeeey Tom-Tom, sorry I havent been active on the Skype call recently, once my Spring Break starts, I'll be more active again. But anywhosen, I think I know what our next big Wiki project should be: Working on our Wiki's Youtube Channel. We need to get every Pikmin Trailer from 1 to 3, and all Pikmin songs, make videos for them, and upload them to our channel. A few members contacted me, saying that our guide videos also helped them out, so getting more of those out would be great to. I can (try) to contact GilvaSunner on Youtube to help us out with music, or something or another. I think we really need to dedicate 2014 to the Youtubes Channelings. Captain JPMRocks7 (talk) 16:53, February 16, 2014 (UTC) <3